Third Time's a Charm
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Finchel fluff/smut. Two times Finn and Rachel tried have sex and it didn't go so well and the third time it did.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**October 27, 2010**

The chicks who wrote those romance novels were total liars. It wasn't like Finn had ever read a romance novel. He may or may not have taken a super fast peek inside a couple of his mom's that just so happened to be lying around the kitchen or family room. But that wasn't the point. The point was, the chicks who wrote those stories lied.

Finn knew that technically he already had a first time, with Santana of all people. He still shuddered at the thought of how horrible and meaningless it had all been. After he came clean to Rachel about the whole train wreck and she confessed about what actually didn't happen with Jesse they both decided that they screwed up, big time, and even though Finn wasn't a virgin with Rachel it would be his real first time because he knew it would mean something with her. The entire conversation had been very uncomfortable for him. It was weird talking about sex with his girlfriend even though it shouldn't have been because she was well, his girlfriend.

So, when the time actually came Finn was completely caught off guard and unprepared. That freaked him out more than a little because Rachel was always prepared for everything. He was just glad he kept that condom in his wallet, although after the Santana/Jesse talk Finn was pretty sure it wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a painfully long time.

Unlike the romance novels, that he may or may not have peeked at, there was no soft music, strategically placed candles, champagne, silk sheets, or rose petals scattered about. It was a make out session on his bed after school that started innocently enough when Rachel was leaning into him trying to help him with a geometry problem. Teenage hormones raged and the next thing he knew they were rolling around his too small bed. His right hand made its way down to her thigh and shockingly, instead of stopping him like she normally did, Rachel put her hand over his and moved it further up until it was completely underneath her little blue skirt and he could feel the soft cotton of her panties. Finn thought, for a few moments, that he was fantasizing again but he was sucker punched back into reality when he felt Rachel's other hand brush over the very uncomfortable bulge in his jeans.

"Shit." He choked out and right after he knew that was a mistake. One of those shirtless dudes in those books would have never sworn when something like that happened. They would have started breaking out romantic Shakespearean poetry or something like that.

Rachel ignored it though and tried to stop her hand from shaking too much as she popped open the button and undid the zipper. Finn attempted put all of his focus into kissing her until he couldn't see straight so he wouldn't embarrass himself. When that didn't work he resorted to trying to go over that geometry problem from earlier which, didn't work either because where his fingers were placed on her upper inner thigh and right by her panties he suddenly felt water or something. It took his brain which, was filled with even less blood than usual to realize that Rachel was wet and when that hit him he froze and stopped kissing her like she had just set his face on fire. Well, she did set something on fire, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Rach?" Finn said in a strained whisper.

She looked up at him and gave a slow nod of her head letting him know that it was okay and she wanted this. After that simple nod Finn felt like he entered the Twilight Zone or something as equally messed up because he had no idea what he was trying to do and all sense of time and space was lost for what seemed like forever. He remembered fumbling around, nearly falling off the bed, trying to get his jeans and t-shirt off. Then once his pants were on the floor he remembered that his wallet was in his pocket and in his wallet was that condom he never thought he'd be using for like, ever. So, he stumbled down to the floor onto his kneed looking through his pockets like a mad man. He eventually found it and practically leapt back onto the bed on top of Rachel like a really big really clumsy cat.

Rachel's blouse was already off and she was only in her skirt and bra. Finn had to stop and count to what seemed like a billion before he could gain some control over himself once again. There wasn't any steamy or erotic over the top foreplay. There was only his nervous fumbling hands which, felt awkward anywhere he put them on Rachel's body. She was so small compared to him it was insane. They ended up smacking heads when Rachel pushed herself up to slip her panties off. Finn cringed and apologized with small kisses all over her face until she told his it was fine, she would be fine. After battling with the condom wrapper for god knows how long Finn finally managed to get it out and then it took him another length of unknown time before he got it on. How could he screw that up? They showed him in like the seventh grade with a banana but in his defense Rachel Berry wasn't laying half naked on his bed at the time.

Finally!

Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders and Finn could tell she was bracing herself. He guided himself into her and could already feel himself about to lose it. Rachel sucked in a harsh breath and her eyes clamped shut, her face scrunching up with pain.

Finn felt horrible. He must have told her he was sorry over a hundred times. He felt guilty that this was feeling pretty damn amazing for him and she was trying not to cry. Her fingernails dug into his skin and when he finally sunk all the way into it and she let out a little yelp that's when he lost it. Finn collapsed on top of her out of breath. He guessed they just had sex but it wasn't... it wasn't how he thought it would be. He didn't even really get to do anything. He didn't get it right at first. With Santana he lasted at least a few minutes but with Rachel... probably because he was in love with Rachel and it meant something. Finn realized that he was probably crushing Rachel when he heard her muffled voice against his chest. He rolled off of her and looked at her sheepishly.

It was way to quiet. "I, um." Finn stopped. He had nothing to say. Technically they did have sex, right? "Are you..."

"Its fine, Finn," Rachel rolled over onto her side to face him. "That's perfectly natural, for our first time I mean."

Finn didn't think it was natural. He thought it was pretty fucking embarrassing and unfair. How come (he didn't even want to think about her) he at least lasted a few minutes with Santana but with Rachel he was done as soon as he was in her? He finally raised his eyes to look up at Rachel and then he knew why. It was because it was Rachel and it meant something. Hell, it meant everything! He was in love with her and that was why he couldn't control himself. He still felt guilty that he got off and she got... nothing. Did she get anything? Did she feel anything? These were questions Finn really didn't feel comfortable asking at the moment but he kind of felt the need to.

"Did you? I mean are you?"

Rachel rolled on top of him and silenced him with a kiss. "Finn, it's fine." She kissed him again before snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. "Besides there's always next time." She sighed out.

Finn's half closed eyes snapped open at that. Rachel was actually going to let there be a next time after that catastrophe? Holy shit.

**December 4, 2010**

Unlike Finn hoped that "next time" didn't come right after their first time and it didn't come the next day, next week, or even the next month. Finn was starting to seriously wonder if Rachel was ever going to let him be with her again. He was starting to get paranoid imagining that she was talking to all the girls in glee about how horrible he was in bed. He even took to reading through some of those chick magazines just so he could read the tips and "10 moves that will drive your partner wild in bed" type of articles.

It wasn't like they didn't make out anymore because they still did, a lot. Every now and again third base was even rounded which, was awesome but he just didn't want Rachel thinking he was like the worst at having sex, ever but he wasn't going to push her either. He wasn't that type of guy.

So, it nearly made Finn mailman right then and there (even though he had been working extremely hard on that issue) when he and rachel were making out in the backseat of his car, he was at third base making her grind and moan against him (which once again was awesome) and she broke away from the kiss long enough to tell him she brought a condom with her. It was only about 40 degrees outside but the heat in his car had been comfortable until she said that. Suddenly it was like a raging inferno.

"What?" Finn knew he shouldn't have asked. He probably ruined the while thing but he had to be sure."

"I said I brought a condom."

"To use?" Finn could have seriously beaten himself up right about then.

Rachel giggled. "I would hope so."

"You're serious? I didn't think that after... I just," Finn stopped and took in a deep breath. "Why am I still talking?" He asked out loud and turned his attention back to Rachel's lips. She laughed against his mouth and the vibrations made his heart and, ahem, nether regions begin to swell.

Finn was still a fumbling guy, he was sure that was never going to change but it was okay, he was okay with that it's just that it was magnified by a thousand now that he and Rachel were in the small cramped space of the backseat of his car.

Her underwear was already off so at least he wouldn't have to worry about that. Finn tried his best to shift some of his weight off Rachel as she scooted over enough so that she could reach the front seat and rummage through her bag. She smiled triumphantly as she came back with the foil wrapper. Finn gulped hard. He could do it this time. He totally could. He read enough of those articles. Rachel pulled him down into a kiss that could only be described as HOT AS HELL. They way her tongue traced his upper lip and the way her teeth lightly nipped at his bottom lip, how did she have this power over him? Why did she have to be so god damn sexy and amazing? Not that he was complaining or anything.

Finn was too caught up in the kiss that he didn't even notice Rachel had already unbuttoned his jeans. He jerked wildly, hitting the hood of the car when he felt her soft hand reach into his boxers and run down his length.

"Are you okay?" He heard Rachel ask, her tone a mixture of genuine concern and a little bit of amusement.

"I'm good. I'm fine." Finn reassured her after a moment, realizing that he hadn't creamed himself... yet. He told his brain and lower half to just keep it cool to calm down and take it slow. There was no rush.

Finn slipped one hand underneath Rachel's sweater and ran his palm gently over her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he took that as a sign to continue what he was doing. He grew more confident after a few minutes and moved his hand underneath the silk fabric of her bra. She felt so amazing this was too could to be real. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear foil being opened and then Rachel's hands were back in a very dangerous place and he tensed up to the point where it physically hurt as she slipped the condom onto him. Finn was thankful that Rachel was so small because it was easy to grab onto her thigh and bring it up to wrap around his waist. He distracted himself by peppering her face and neck with kisses while she lead him into her. God, she was so tight. He took his time as he pushed inside of her dropping tender kisses to her mouth as he felt her wriggle around underneath him in pain.

He stopped when he was finally all the way inside her. Finn stayed completely frozen waiting for him to embarrass himself yet again but he didn't lose control. He couldn't friggin' believe it! He felt Rachel's hips grind against his silently telling him to start moving. Finn didn't need to be told twice. He moved in and out once, twice, three times and he still hadn't lost it yet! Was this some incredible dream he was going to wake up from any minute? Rachel's nails digging into his back told him otherwise. Right when he felt like he was actually going to be able to really do this there was a harsh knocking sound on the window.

"Shit." Finn hissed as he came and quickly pulled out of Rachel, only to look up and see a man, no scratch that, a cop, shining a flashlight into the car. He looked down at Rachel who was covering her face with both of her hands and shaking her head.

Those stupid chick magazines never prepared him for the chance the bronze 5 0 would show up. Son of a bitch! Was the universe against him or something?

**February 22, 2011**

Finn was sprawled out over his new unmade bed. Finally he had gotten upgraded from a twin to a full size mattress which was nice. At least his feet weren't sticking off the end anymore and he didn't fall face first onto the floor whenever he rolled over in his sleep. It was the first day of February vacation and the weather outside was shitty for lack of a better word. It was slushy and cloudy and damp and just plane gross. He was perfectly fine staying in his bed all day channel surfing.

Finn stopped when he came across Animal Planet. A man in a British accent was droning on while two lions did it on the screen. There was a sharp knock on his door before it opened up and he quickly fumbled with the remote control managing to change the channel just in time to some cooking show.

Finn was more than a little surprised when he saw Rachel standing there wearing a short red skirt, tight long sleeved black top, black knee high socks and an adorable smile on her face. Only Rachel Berry would be ready to go and chipper on a day like this and he couldn't help but smile at that alone.

"What are you doing here so early?" Finn asked sitting up against the headboard.

Rachel frowned. "It's 2:45 in the afternoon."

"Oh." It was still early in Finn's eyes. He had woken up like, an hour and a half ago.

Rachel rolled her eyes and slipped out of her shoes crawling into bed with Finn. She figured she couldn't really be disappointed or mad at him. It was a really horrid day outside. She sat down in between his legs and rested her back against his chest as his arms loosely wrapped around her middle. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Rachel finally spoke.

"I didn't know you watched the food network." She laughed.

"Oh, I was just um flipping around."

Rachel gave a slow nod of her head and grabbed the remote before Finn could reach it. For someone so small she was surprisingly fast. She pressed the back button and blushed when she saw what was going on, on Animal Planet. "Well, at least it's not some weird foreign torture pornography."

Finn did a double take and stared down at Rachel with wide eyes. Had he seriously just heard those words come out of his mouth? "I..."

Rachel hit the power button and the television flickered off. She turned around and settled on her knees in front of Finn. "No one is home. Your mom left after she let me in."

"Yeah she had to cover someone's shift." Finn said not taking the hint.

Rachel scooted a little closer and placed hers hands flat against Finn's chest. She really loved how innocent he could be. It was quite endearing. She leaned forward and pressed a long slow kiss to his confused mouth and when she pulled back she couldn't help but smile at the glazed look in his eyes. "We've tried having sex twice already." Rachel put it right out there and it didn't go unnoticed by her that his face turned a bright shade of red. She was still a little embarrassed too but she loved Finn. "Both times didn't exactly go all that... smoothly," she quickly kissed Finn again from keeping him from completely trying to sink away into the covers and disappear, "but it's said that the third time is a charm."

Finn's head snapped up at that. "Wait are you saying... what?"

Rachel kissed him again. "I'm saying that nothing has ever been exactly perfect for us but for some reason right now feels, for lack of a better word, kind of perfect."

"I love you." Was all Finn could get out before his hands were on Rachel's waist and she was pinned against his chest. He had absolutely no idea how long he had gone without air until he felt Rachel's hand roam over the bulge in his pants. Suddenly he felt his chest tighten and he got the feeling that his face was starting to turn purple.

"Are you okay?" Rachel pulled away, out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But," Finn lifted her up and rolled them over so that he was on top, "let's take this slow."

"Okay." A soft smile spread over Rachel's face.

Finn started peppering her face with feather light kisses as his hands found their way underneath her skirt. Her breath hitched as his thumbs hooked into her panties and gently tugged them down. He placed tender kisses on her lips as he carefully slipped one finger inside her. She was insanely tight and wet and ready for him and Finn had to summon images of the mailman before he could continue on. He slowly moved his finger inside of her around her clit. Rachel arched up into him and let out a half moan half purr into his mouth and Finn was sure it was the greatest damn sound his ears had ever been lucky enough to hear. Feeling a bit more confident now, Finn slipped a second finger into her and loved the way she writhed underneath him. She tugged on the back of his hair as she came. Finn froze up for a second. Had that seriously just happened? Had he actually made a girl... forget that had he actually made Rachel Berry come? Holy shit! For a moment he thought he was going to come too but her reminded himself to take a deep breath and relax.

He looked down at Rachel who was breathing heavily in and out, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips swollen. God, she was gorgeous. Before Finn could make another move Rachel was prying his shirt and her sweater off as she hungrily attacked his mouth with her own. In a matter of seconds his pants and boxers where being shoved down by her feet. Rachel was small but everything else about her was a force of nature and when she wanted something she went for it full speed. Finn felt Rachel take him in her hand and slowly begin to stroke him. He was pretty sure he was making some really embarrassing noises but that didn't matter at the moment, at all. Finn stopped suddenly and was about to start swearing like a sailor when he realized that he had no condom. Like she was a mind reader he looked down at Rachel who was handing him a condom she had taken out of the pocket of her discarded sweater.

Finn fumbled like usual to get it on but as soon as he did Rachel dragged him back down to her and he moved until he was at her entrance.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth and that was all it took.

He slid inside of her as gently as possible and waited until he could feel her start to relax around him. He braced his arms and began thrusting in and out of her. Her nails dug into his back and he kept thrusting even though he could tell any second he was about to lose it. He heard her whisper out his name and that tipped him over the edge. He came hard inside her before collapsing.

Had that seriously just happened? Had he and Rachel successfully had sex? Because if so it was incredible, it was amazing, it was Rachel and god he was so in love with her he thought sometimes he might go insane. He heard little muffles and realized that he was crushing her. Finn quickly rolled off onto his side.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She laughed as she rested her head against his chest.

"I can't believe..." Finn couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Like I said, third times a charm."

"Totally." A smirk spread across Finn's face. "You know practice makes perfect." He looked over at Rachel who just giggled and pulled the covers over their heads.

**THE END **


End file.
